lil bird
by anwaya
Summary: Set after S2 finale, Bonnie and Damon found Stefan and Bonnie uses all her power to kill Klaus that lefts Bonnie Half dead, can Damon save her? a small 3 chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

**okay, 1st of all, this is just a three chapter short story, a short possible scene between Bamon, which sets after S2 finale.**

Bonnie and Damon has found Stefan and while killing Klaus Bonnie uses so much of magic that she is half dead, now Damon need to save her, But how?

_**Chapter 1**_

Damon sits besides Bonnie, watch her take her last breath and shut her eyes.

Stefan: Damon! Damon! What are you doing? Do something!

Frighten Stefan shook Damon, holding his shoulders. But Damon sat there, looking at her. Waiting for her to stand up at any second. But she didn't.

Stefan: hey Damon, is it like last time? She cast some spell right? That's why she isn't waking up! Right?

Damon touched her face, like he once had before. He didn't felt the warmness of her skin that he has felt back then. Her breathing was uneven. Then within a sec he scooped up Bonnie and told Stefan

"We need to get her back"

Stefan didn't ask Damon where, he hasn't seen him this restless before. His eyes were vacant, he showed no expressions. He just picked Bonnie and placed her in car's backseat, silently. Stefan followed him. Damon asked Stefan to sit beside Bonnie and he drove the car.

And he drove like mad, he don't care at which speed he was driving, he didn't care who was coming in front of his car. His still vacant eyes set on road, he drive madly.

Stefan need not have to ask where we are, he slight had the idea.

They were at the old witch house, same where Bonnie was taken when she faked her own death.

As car stopped Damon rushed out of car, opened the door and again scooped Bonnie carefully out of car. Stefan followed him inside.

As Damon was taking her inside, he looked at her. She lay motionless in his arm, he felt a sense of Déjà vu, but this time is wasn't fake. He remember how, heartbroken he felt when he saw her dead on the floor last time, though it was fake. He did say to Elena that he didn't care who dies, as long as she is safe. But he was re-thinking over what he said; will he be sad if Bonnie dies today? Or he will feel nothing, just another loss of life. True, he respects her, she was a power full witch after all and whatever she has done for him, Stefan, Elena was beyond anyone can do. So will he just let her die and say sorry later on?

He was inside the house now, he feared that Emily might not let him in, but until now nothing funny happened. May be because Bonnie was with him. Stefan followed him silently.

Damon lay Bonnie down on ground and again caressed her cheeks to feel the warmness but her body was getting cold, more and more cold.

"Stefan, light the candles, every candle you can find, light it"

Stefan, with his vamp speed, light up the candles within few secs.

"Damon, do you think it will work?"

"yes, it will", Damon said still measuring the temperature of her body," it has to work"

But suddenly he felt his windpipe being chocked, he could not breath, he looked at Stefan. Stefan was too, chocking. They both looked at each other; Damon knew it was Emily who was doing this.

He stood up, looked around and then shouted,

"Emily, I know it's you! You don't fancy vampires coming here, I know! But it's about Bonnie! And if you think I m going to let Bonnie die here alone and get out of here because you are chocking me, then you know me better Bennett"

He got sharp pain in his head, and he broke down beside Bonnie. Stefan came rushing to his help, Damon smirked,

"Not fair, not fair at all Emily! I always knew you have soft side for Stefan! You never punish him, right? It's always me? The bad Salvatore!..."

He was going say more when he saw Bonnie breathing heavily, he glided towards her.

"Bonnie, Bonnie, can you hear me? Can you hear my voice? Bonnie? BONNIE…..?"

He felt her body dropping temperature suddenly, her breathing was so fast. Damon tried to calm her down, he knew feeding his blood to her will not work, but something has to be done, but what?

He sat beside her, trying to calm her down. He was rubbing her hand to give then warmness; Stefan was rubbing the other hand.

"Damon, Damon it's not working! She is not getting warm. We have to try something else"

But Damon wasn't looking at him, his hands were moving faster. He kept looking at Bonnie, and all the scenes started to drift in front of him.

_He watching Bonnie with that pendant he wanted…..he tried to get it from her but it shocked him…he stopped her in school and tried to scare her by telling about Emily how scared she was, looking at him with her green eyes….how he tried to kill her….and then how he tried to make amends but she went on refusing….and how that scared lil green eyed girl became the witch she is now…..how she saved him and Stefan on founder's day….how she didn't thought about her life once before sacrificing everything she had to save Elena…..how that lil bird emerged out as a falcon…lil bird…._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much guys for R and R!**

**Thnx Nibari and aprilf00l for ur review! Appreciate it guys! thnx!**

**_chapter 2:_**

Now, the reality came down to Damon. His vacant eyes filled with anger, pain, and guilt and….tears. He was losing her, for real! There was no spell! She was going away for real. He dropped her hand, sat on knee and looked at every direction in the room,

"Emily! Emily! I know you are here! I know you can see what we are doing, what going on here! What's happening with Bonnie, I know you can see?"

Stefan looked at him in surprise; he didn't know what he is doing.

"Emily, help, pleases Emily! I know you are the only one who can help us! Not for us Emily, but for your own witch!"

Stefan came near Damon and holds him,

"Damon! She is not going to help! She is angry with Bonnie for misusing the powers given to her, for helping Vampires, for helping us!"

Damon looked determined he shook off Stefan's hand,

"I don't believe this! She has to help! She has to!"

Damon ran around room frantically, yelling at nothing particular,

"Emily, don't do this! Don't punish me like this! You can set me on fire but help me with Bonnie"

He then again ran towards Bonnie, he felt her pulse going slow, she was breathing slowly. And suddenly…..

"Damon!" Stefan cried!

"Damon, her pulse, I can't hear her Pulse"

Damon watched her loose her color, she was fainting….she was sleeping…..she was dying…..

_He was lost…he wasn't in that room anymore…he was at decade dance….Dancing with her…..he knew she had less chances of survival and honestly he didn't care as long as Elena was safe….but still he asked her is there any possibility she can increase her odds of living….she had narrowed her eyes and said playfully, "careful Damon I might start to think you actually care"…but he did cared…..he did…._

They might not be BFFs but she didn't deserve this! She doesn't deserve to die, not like this! A pure soul like her should not go away like that, he needed to do something. Tears started streaming on his cheek, he has seen Rose, Anna dying but he couldn't do anything, but this can't happen with Bonnie…lil bird….

He sat on his knee and literally begged Emily, "Emily, please I beg of you! She doesn't deserve this! She is the one who deserves all the happiness in world, not this! You are angry on her because she helped me, she helped Stefan! But can't you see what she has done? She has killed Klaus! She has performed her duty as a true guardian of nature! She dint even thought about her own life! "

Damon stood still to hear something but nothing happened, he went to Stefan,

"Stefan, Emily always listens to you! She might not trust me, but she trusts you, tell her to do something"

Stefan closed his eyes,

"Emily, please, helps us! Help us save Bonnie, she means a lot to us! She is our friend! We can't lose her, we need her with us! Mystic falls needs her! A girl like her, don't deserve this"

Damon hoped for something but…nothing happened.

He broke down near Bonnie, looking at her helplessly, watching her die, he didn't thought he will ever feels this, he himself tried to kill her once, but never thought watching Bonnie die will break him like that. The brave lil bird was dying and he can't do anything but suddenly, the candles flickered…..and the room started to get warm.

Damon hold Bonnie's hand and a smile appeared across his face as he felt the familiar warmness. Bonnie's breath was increasing slowly and steadily.

Stefan held her other had tightly, smiling at his brother.

After some point all candles were steady, Damon look at Bonnie. She began to stir, she moved her hands. Damon felt her finger moving inside his fingers that were trapping her fingers.

The smile widen as Bonnie opened her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lula6791 : here you go, next chapter!**

**anadams : i so damn wish this happens! well this sint got anything to do with Bamon romantically , its just how thr friendship evolves!**

**brucasforever1418 : they were each others enemy, so it will take time to forgive n forget but eventually they will! but unfortunately my story is 3 chapters only!**

**aprilf00l: thnx for the review!**

At that instant Damon wanted to hug Bonnie, but he has this reputation to live so he just gave her an assuring smile.

She sat up, still holding her throbbing head.

"What is going on? Why we are here?"

Stefan too smiled and helped her sit.

"We were kinda begging your dear Emily to bring you back", Stefan said matter-of-factly tone.

"We? As in?" Bonnie said looking at Damon.

Damon tried to look here and there but Bonnie didn't take her eyes away, still looking at him curiously.

"Okay Bonnie, sometimes Vampires too can have a dumb moment"

Bonnie raised her eyebrows, "I should have been awake right then, it could have been fun to see a dumb Damon!"

Damon opened his mouth to argue but closed and again opened, "Bonnie, you are just back from death! Can't you not taunt me now, at least not now?"

Stefan and Bonnie broke into smile.

"Come on, let you take home. Okay ex-ripper, mind letting me hand?"

And Stefan and Damon helped Bonnie to stand on her feet.

"Damon", Stefan called out," Will you take Bonnie home? I need to go to Elena"

Damon sigh, "Okay brother, run to your love! Will take care of her"

Stefan watched Damon as he carefully put Bonnie's one hand over his shoulder and grabbed her by waist. And was carrying her back to car.

"Gosh Bonnie, you are a cheerleader, and they are suppose to be light weight! Caroline was", Damon said screwing his face.

Bonnie stared at Damon with daggers in her eyes.

"Oh, witch, don't try aneurism, I will not be begging for your life to Emily again!"

Hearing this Bonnie broke into a laughing fit.

"What so funny huh?"

"I was imagining, you and Emily! You both have kinda special bond! Was she your first girlfriend or what? And you ditched her and that why she is always angry on you!"

"Bonnie, please you know how exotic my choice is, so how can you think….."

"Stop it Damon, or else Emily will hear and this time I will have to beg for your life!"

Damon stopped walking, and glared at her, "you did beg for me!"

"When? When such treachery happened?" Bonnie asked confused!

"When I was bitten by Werewolf, you asked Emily about the cure, and off course Emily being Emily don't gave you! But you did pursue her to talk about Klaus!"

"Well, I dint beg, literally"

"But you knew, asking to Emily to help me, it was not necessary for you. But you did! "

Bonnie stared at his big blue eyes, he wasn't the Damon she had seen earlier, she hated the older version but this one, is not that bad. She smiled at her thought.

"Okay Damon, witches can too sometimes have dumb moments"

Damon rolled his eyes and carries her towards car.

Stefan looked at their friendly banter. He smiled, everything was okay! He was back, back to home! Back to taunting Damon, loving Elena!

They reached to Bonnie's house.

Damon helped Bonnie to get out of the car. Then he held her the way he held her before and they reached the door.

"Bonnie, how you going to open the door, you don't have keys!"

"Damon, it is I who was knocked out not you! So why can't you use your brain? I am a witch Duffer!"

She closed her eyes and mumbled something and the door sprung open. As they were entering Damon was stopped by an invisible wall.

"Shit! Bonnie, I never noticed, or never had chance to noticed, you never invited me inside my house!"

"Clever decision!"

"Not so clever now Bonnie, how am I supposed to get you in if I myself can't get in!"

"So am I what have to ask you to come in?"

"Pretty please!"

"Okay! Fine, Damon doesn't make regret this! "

"Bonnie, I saved your life! I begged to that bloody Emily for you who must have enjoyed my begging and now will be replying that scene again and again in her mind eating popcorn and still enjoying and you can't even show me some trust!"

Damon said fuming!

"Okay! Okay! Angry young man! Come in!"

Breathing heavily trying to control his anger, he came inside.

He put her on her bed, as he turned he smelled something, "blood" and he turned again towards her.

Bonnie's nose was bleeding.

Damon ran towards her, holding her shoulders he asked,

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Are you alright? I thought this was suppose to end"

Bonnie wiped the blood off and managed to smile weakly," no Damon it was not suppose to stop! It was suppose to start! They warned me before harnessing the power that this will cause the consequences which I have to deal with"

"But…..but I though, I thought Emily will help you out! Or…"

"No Damon there is anything anyone can do! "

"You shouldn't have come with me! You shouldn't have used your power on Klaus!"

"Oh yeah?" Bonnie said leaning on pillow, "and how you were supposed to end Klaus then?"

Damon just stared blankly at wall, "I don't know but …..but everything is not your responsibility Bonnie! You can't make everything correct! Things….do….go…..wrong, sometimes!"

Bonnie followed his gauze and also stared at blank wall, "it is Damon! I was supposed to stop Klaus! I was supposed to stop Jenna from killing! I was supposed to protect Elena! I was supposed to do it, I was supposed to make things correct! That's what…. Witches do! Set things correct which are not!"

Damon snorted, "yeah, saviors of nature! "Then looked back to her, Gosh Bonnie you are so much like Emily, minus the hate towards me!"

Bonnie lean forward, "and what makes you thing that I don't hate you? How can you possibly know?"

Damon stared into her large green eyes, moments passed away, feeling embarrassed by his staring he turned his head against her and smiled,

"I know Bonnie! I know!"

And then again turned towards her.

"Okay savior of nature, I think you should rest! Enough nose bleed for one day! And tomorrow you need your energy to set more things right and make incorrect correct!"

Bonnie smiled and scooped under the blanket.

"Good night Damon! Try not to suck dry some girl tonight or else you will have me to deal with", Bonnie said with mocking threatening voice.

"ooooh! Scared!" Damon grinned, and then his grin faded a bit, "I will be around your house tonight, if you need anything just give me a shout out"

And as he was about to go," Damon! You don't have to! I am fine now! Why are you doing this?"

Damon thought for a while and then smiled and said, "May be one more of the dumb moments!"

Bonnie reciprocates his smile, "okay, Dumb-Damon! Good night!"

Giving her a wavy bye Damon went out of room.

Bonnie looked at Damon, a grin appeared on her face. She remembered the night of founder's day when she said to Stefan, _"Damon needs to change"_

May be he was changing, changing for good!

She looked up at sky, "Emily, he is changing! He is becoming good, you are wrong Emily! You are wrong!"


End file.
